Un beso
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Él solo necesitaba una cosa para ser feliz, y era algo que solo ella le podía dar, bueno al menos por ahora con eso le bastaba. Summary horrible lo se, denle una oportunidad.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esa noche era fresca, fresca como una tarde de otoño, Ino se encontraba ya en casa terminando unos documentos que debía entregar el día siguiente, había esperado con ansias el regreso de su pálido novio, se suponía que llegaba ese día por la mañana pero este y su equipo no llegó.

La rubia aún conservaba su vestimenta de misiones, era tarde pero tenia cosas que hacer, miro por la ventana y observo detenidamente a la hermosa luna llena que brilla en todo su esplendor iluminando las ya vacías calles de Konoha, como le hubiese gustado estar con Sai en una noche tan hermosa como esa.

-Ino –hablo su madre del otro lado de la puerta– te deje algo para cenar en el horno por si tienes hambre mas tarde

–Esta bien –respondió la rubia– gracias madre.

Dio un gran suspiro y regreso para continuar su trabajo, ahora que lo pensaba era bastante, Ibiki le había cargado la mano a ella por ser la nueva líder del clan Yamanaka, claro que lo hacia con ayuda puesto que aun era muy joven como para poder sola con el clan, después de la muerte de su padre durante la guerra el clan se había vuelto mas unido, no es que antes no lo fuera, es solo que ahora eran todos como una gran familia y eso le hacia muy feliz.

Era cerca de la media noche, se estaba quedando dormida, había terminado el trabajo pero en su corazón mantenía la esperanza de ver a su novio llegar, aunque sabia que era muy poco probable, solo esperaba que nada malo le hubiese pasado, no soportaría algo de tal magnitud.

Un sonido ligero rompió el silencio de la madrugada, la rubia miro por inercia hacia la ventana que aun permanecía abierta, una sonrisa se enmarco en su delicado rostro, sus ojos brillaron y sus pupilas se expandieron mientras en el brillo se reflejaba aquel rostro pálido que ella tanto amaba.

Sai le sonreía cálidamente sobre un ave de tinta del otro lado de la ventana, era esa la razón por la que aún se encontraba abierta, estaba así para que cuando Sai llegara este supiera que ella aun se encontraba despierta.

En la emoción de ver su sonrisa sincera, aquella que solo le dedicaba a ella, y de cerciorarse con la mirada de que el chico se encontraba sano, Ino se lanzo hacia sus brazos sabiendo de antemano que él no la dejaría caer, se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza mientras sonreía con alegría.

–Estoy tan feliz de que estés de regreso –le dijo mientras le abrazaba– estaba preocupada.

–Siento haberte preocupado –respondió correspondiéndole el abrazo– hubo un contratiempo durante el viaje, pero estoy bien bonita.

–Estoy realmente feliz de verte

–También me hace muy feliz verte, me he acostumbrado a ver tu linda sonrisa

–Emmm... –dijo nerviosa y con las mejillas ruborizadas– ¿quieres cenar algo?

–No te preocupes bonita, cenamos tarde durante el camino de regreso, pero –miraba a los ojos de la rubia mientras en sonrojo de ella iba en aumento– hay algo mas que he estado deseando desde el inicio de la misión

–¡Sai! –hablo nerviosa Ino ocultando su rostro entre sus manos– sabes que no podemos hasta que nos casemos

–¿Huh? –se quedó pensando por unos momentos hasta comprender de que hablaba su novia- Linda, creo que eres pervertida –dijo con naturalidad-

–¡¿QUE?! po-po-por que dices eso

–Yo solo estaba hablando de un beso

–¿Un beso?

–Si, amenos que quieras algo mas bonita

–Lo siento Sai, es solo que Naruto ya se casó, Sasuke esta con Sakura, Chouji esta saliendo con Karui e incluso Shikamaru esta con Temari, y he estado pensando que tal vez tu podrías querer ese tipo de relación conmigo...

–¿Te refieres al sexo?

–Si, pero yo no podría, soy la líder de mi clan y aunque no hay tantas reglas como en el clan Hyuga, para mi no seria posible llegar hasta ese punto contigo, y tampoco me gustaría que te alejaras de mi por algo como eso –ino hablaba de forma rápida mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y Sai le miraba con atención– es solo que yo... tengo miedo de perderte por no poder darte esa atención que pudieses querer.

Sai acaricio la rubia cabellera de su novia, delineo su rostro y acaricio su mejilla arrastrando con la punta de sus dedos las lagrimillas que manchaban el rostro de la chica, posó su mano de nuevo en la cintura donde las tenia desde el principio ya que aun estaban sobre el ave de tinta fuera de la ventana, poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella hasta tocar sus labios e iniciar un suave beso.

Al principio Ino se sintió cohibida pues era ella quien siempre iniciaba un beso entre ambos, pero se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y la cálidez provocadas por los labios del chico, el beso fue tomando profundidad, y las lenguas se fueron abriendo paso en la boca del otro.

La rubia coloco sus brazos detrás del cuello de Sai, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la oscura cabellera y hacia mas ameno el contacto entre ellos, poco a poco se fueron separando, lo hicieron con lentitud sin querer terminar con aquel dulce contacto, ambos relamieron sus labios como quien ha comido el mejor de los manjares, el dulzor de los labios del otro habían quedado impregnados en los propios, Ino miro a su novio y se sonrojo un poco.

–Bonita, lo único que necesito de ti para alegrar mis días, darme valor al iniciar una misión, y la determinación para no morir en el campo de batalla, es un beso de tus hermosos labios, conozco y entiendo tu posición como líder de tu clan, y quiero llevar todo contigo en la manera correcta, eres muy importante en mi vida, no quisiera tenerte en una situación similar a la de Sakura y Sasuke, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, por ahora solo quiero ser feliz con tus besos.

–Gracias, Sai

–Gracias a ti bonita.

Así durante la madrugada que era iluminada por la luna llena, se podía divisar a Sai sobre una ave de tinta abrazando a Ino mientras se besaban fuera de la residencia Yamanaka, después de todo lo único que el necesitaba antes y después de una misión era un beso, pero no cualquier beso, necesitaba un beso de los labios de Ino Yamanaka, a quien pronto tenia pensado pedirle matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esperó que este OS haya sido de su agrado, la razón por la que puse a Ino un poco tímida es porque he leído fics en donde ella ha mantenido relaciones con Kiba, y yo creo que a pesar de ser una persona extrovertida Ino no anda por ahí teniendo sexo con cualquiera, bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
